Love is all hard
by wirtingismylife25
Summary: the autobot have to go back home for 10 years what will sari do when she left to look after the Allspark. Will she change for the better and will her and bumblebee feeling for each other change too. have to read to find out :
1. You can't go

**I say I was going to put something up so here it is. I hope you like it**

Sari was in her room since her dad die one year ago she have been living with the autobot which has not been that bad but sometimes they just don't get what wrong with her and it dues not help that they are all guys as well so times she wish that they had a girl or femme as that guys called them, on the team but she know that not going to happen but she okay with that because that mean she get all the attention from them but then again it can be just a bit much for her, she was just think of was she can do today when bumblebee came running thought the door

"Hey, Sari want to go of a drive I am so board" bumblebee said as he sat down on her bed

"Sure okay" she said getting up and walking out with bumblebee, they walk out of the auto plant and bumblebee transform into his car mode, open the door of sari and driver off "where are we going bee?"

"I was thinking of the beach" bumblebee said as he driver faster

"Cool I love the beach bumblebee" sari said as she held on to the seat _He going to tell me bad new he always take me to the beach if it bad new _she through

"I know that why we've going sari" bumblebee said as they got to the beach it was just getting dark, sari got out of bumblebee and he transform back to autobot mode and sand down on the sand, he started to watch the sunset

"So….What up bee" sari ask as she sat down on the sand next to him

"N-nothing. Why?" He ask still looking at the sky

"Coz you never brining me to the beach just to 'hang out' it always to tall me bad news so what is it" sari said looking more serious

"Oh I do don't I….Well then here it is me and the other have to Cybertron in two days and we have to stay there for 10 years… I'm sorry I could not of told to sooner" bumblebee said as he look down at sari who was in stock, there was a long awkward silence before sari spoke again

"B-but you will come back right?" sari said still look up at bumblebee

"Sure I will I come back you can bet on that" bumblebee said looking down at her

"Y-you will not forget me right? Sari ask with tears in her eyes

"How can I forget you, your best friend" bumblebee said still looking at her "And you have to promise me that you will be at the plant and alive when I get back Okay?" bumblebee said looking back sea

"Sure it a promise" sari said wiping the tears away

"Now we should head back" bumblebee said getting up taking one last look at the sea transforming into car mode, opened the door for sari and driving home

Two day later and it is the day and there leave earth and go back home

"I'm sorry that we have to go but we will be back sooner then you think" Optimus said trying to make her feel better

"Well just make sure you come back as soon as you can ok?" sari said looking up as them all

"Sure" the all said

"And if the decepticon come you can go to the dingo bot okay" Optimus said looking at his little earth friend

"Yeah I know I can" sari said looking at them all _but I don't think they help me _she added in her mind

"Good and let get going the faster we leave the faster we can come back" Optimus said getting on the ship

"Will you look after my tree sari?" Prowl ask

"Sure I will" sari said looking at me ninja-bot friend

"Thanks" prowl said and he walk on the ship

"Now don't you mess with my medical equitant" ratchet said before getting on

"I wont" sari said looking at him getting on the ship

"If you get board you can paint if you wanna" bulkhead said looking down at sari

"Thanks bulkhead I sure I will" sari said looking at her biggest friend as he walks on the ship with the other

"Now you just got me left, you have to be alive when I get back coz I don't know what I'll do if you die" bumblebee said sitting down next to her

"I will be bumblebee just believe in me" sari said as she hug him, he blushed and got up and walk on the ship

"BYE GUYS COME BACK SOON!" sari shorted to them just them the ship took off and was gone in sconce

"Now their not going to be any decepticon coz they took the Allspark with them" sari said "I did not see them put it on the ship" and with that she run to where they keep the Allspark "No it here and now I got to keep it safe HOW AM I GOING TO DO THAT!" sari shorted just then a beam out light came form the Allspark and hit sari right in the chest knocking her out.

The next morning she woke up still in the room will the Allspark she got up and looked around

"Why is everything so small? All I reminder is the Allspark hitting me with a beam of light and that it" she ask her self she looked at her hand and ran for a mirror "WHAT DID IT DO TO ME?"

**Now the next chapter is going to be with the autobot and we are go the follow then… Now I just got to think of something for them to do.**


	2. life at home

**Like I say in the last one ****I was going to write about the autobot on Cybertron and here it is. Hope you it**

They finial landed on Cybertron it took them three earth months to get to Cybertron and all the way bumblebee has gone more and more sad he was missing earth, missing all the fun he had there….. But most of all he was missing Sari the three earth months away from her have made him released that he loved her and not just as a friend but more he want to be with her and hug, kiss her and he want to make her to her

_No I mustn't think of her like that _bumblebee shaking his head trying to get the thought of his mind _she will never like me like that and if she did we can never be together I guess we will just have to stay friend and I am okay with that… Or am I?_

"Bumblebee we're here…. Bumblebee?" Bulkhead said walk over to where bumblebee was standing "Are you ok?

"What…. Oh yeah I'm find just thinking. What did you say?" bumblebee said as he snap out of his thought

"Well I said that we here and it time to go and see ultra Magnus about why we are here and can't go back to earth" bulkhead said as they all walk off the ship and to ultra Magnus office, they got to his office knock on the door

"Come in" someone said from the other side of the door, they walk in to see ultra Magnus and Sentinel prime talking "It good to see you again Optimus Prime and I see your team are still online too"

"And why wouldn't we be?" Optimus ask

"Just because of all the decepticon on that little plant they called earth what it?" ultra Magnus ask

"Yes but it not we could not of handy" Optimus replied "Why are we here sir?"

"Oh yes… we I know that you have a techno-organic live with you on earth, we want to know how well she dose fighting on her own. And to do that we have order you to stay away from earth for 10 of this earth years" as ultra Magnus said that bumblebee and the other just looked at him in shock

"All due respect but sari can't fight decepticon on her own and we have left the Allspark will her and with that Megatron will come and try to take it and I don't think sari can fight Megatron." Optimus said with a worried toned

"Well I am sorry but.." ultra Magnus was cut off by bumblebee said

"BUT SHE CAN'T FIGHT THE DECEPTICON HER BE KILED" bumblebee shorted at him

"I'm sorry but that an Order" ultra Magnus said looking at bumblebee

"But…" bumblebee was cut off be ultra Magnus

"I said that an order and if you try and go to earth I'll make it 15 of this earth year now do you understand me"

"Yes sir" they all said before they left

"what are we going to do, we all know that sari is going to get killed if she just try and fight an decepticon I mean she can't even mark me and that saying something" bumblebee said when they got outside

"I know bumblebee but we have to believe that she be alive when we get back" and with that it start their 15 earth years of worried all about one little earth girl but little did they know is that she going to be just fine without them

5 earth years have passed and bumblebee has become diction from the other

_I can't wait 5 earth years what if her already dead or she dyeing right now or she… No I have to believe that she ok and will be alive when I get back she has to be she promise me that she be alive when I get back_ as bumblebee thought of his love on earth alone and sad tears begin to run down his faceplates

"Hey what ups little buddy?" bulkhead said as he walk up to his friend bumblebee

"Oh I was just thinking that all. Why?" bumblebee ask his big friend

"It just that your leaking" bulkhead said pointing to his little buddy faceplates "What was you thinking about that make you leak?"

"Oh I was just thinking about sari that all and how I miss her" bumblebee said wiping the oil off his faceplates

"I think we all be think about her now and then" bulkhead said looking up that the sky "But we have not got long left just 10 more earth years and we be back playing video games with her soon just you wait and see" and with that he got up and walk back the way he came.

1 and an half more earth years past and bumblebee have be seeing less and less of the other he spend most of his time on a root top looking up at the sky thinking about sari

"Hey bumblebee" Optimus said as he walked out to him

"Oh hey boss-bot what up" bumblebee said

"I just want to make sure that you are okay I never see you now" Optimus said sitting down next to him

"Well I just thinking about how it going to slow and that I wish it will go faster so I can see sari again" bumblebee said still look up at the sky

"Well I was just going to see Ratchet his got a new upgrade so do you want to come?" Optimus ask getting up

"Sure I got nothing else to do" bumblebee said getting up and following Optimus; they got to Ratchet's medical lab to see the other

"Soo doc-bot what this new upgrade?" bumblebee ask as he and Optimus walk in

"I have found a way for us to have a human mode"

**I hope you like it. In the next one it with be sari and how she getting on without then**

**Bye bye: P **


	3. WHAT GOING ON!

**So this one is going to be about sari and how her live is without them. So here it is **

"WHAT HAPPEN TO ME, I'M AN AOTUBOT!" sari shorted at the mirror

"Well I think you should clam down sari" a voice said behind her she looked behind her to see an autobot glowing

"W-who A-re Y-you?" sari ask as she turning around

"I'm the keep of the Allspark, spark they called me" spark said as he walk up to her

"What happen to me?" sari ask as she walk back

"You are the only one who can keep the Allspark safe and you could not do that the way you where" spark said walking back to the Allspark "But if you don't wanna to they I just take back what I give..."

"No I didn't said that...I will help it was just a shock that all" sari said running up to him

"Okay I will help you learn to fight and I will give to 3 weapons the 1st is a bow and arrow, the 2nd is a sword and the 3rd is throwing knives. Okay?" spark said walking into prowl room

"So I'll be a ninja- bot then" sari ask following him in the room

"Yes you will...Or and if you need to transform back to the way you where just think of your older body and you can transform into car mode just think of a car you like and you will transform into it. Okay?" spark said turning around to look at her

"Okay" sari said she thought of her older body "Oh I did it and now back" sari thought of her bot mode and then to her car mode is transform in to a red sport car with removable roof and back again

"Well it look you got that down now it time to learn how to use that bow and arrows" spark said, after a hold day of learning how to use the bow and arrows sari finial got the hang of it

"It's been a long day, you work hard to and you have learn how to use your bow and arrows, so I think you can go and recharge now" spark said as he dispread

"Man am I tired" sari said as she walk out of prowl room and into bumblebee's room "Now I'm an autobot I think I should sleep like them just to try to out" sari laid down on bumblebee's bed and recharge, the next day she learn how to use her sword it took longer then the bow it took her 3 days to use the sword propel and the throwing knives took 2 days but her got it all down in the end, sari learn all that she can from spark and she kept training everyday, it have been 5 years and sari is now 13 years old and she have not change from her upgrade one year before he dad die, she had fought 10 decepticon and she had kept the Allspark safe too, to keep her busy when she not training sari goes and see the dingo-bot and the twin-jet would came and see her, they are the only one who know that she an autobot mode and she hope that when the guy came back she would have to use it again but she knew deeper down she will.

"Hey sari" said jetstorm

"What up" said jetfire

"Oh hey guy. Nothing I'm just really board that all" sari said looking at the, she was in her autobot mode "Just think about I can do today. So what brining you guy here?"

"We came to see if you wanna to do something?" jetstorm ask

"Yeah like what?" sari ask

"We could go to the beach or something" jetfire replied

"Sure" sari said as she got up and walks over to them, her autobot name being butterfly because she got big wigs like a butterfly she could fly with them, they fly over to the beach and play it the sea and watch the weave

"*Yawn* I think I'll be going now I'll see you later" sari said as got up and fly home; she got home and walk into bumblebee's room laid on the bed and when to sleep.

3 year later and sari is going great, her fight is better then ever and it is not long, sari is now 16 years old and is as sad as ever

_The guy... I hope they still reminder me... They miss is many birthdays and so many Christmas's too. I been alone of so long I just can't wait for them to come back _sari through of the guy every day like she did every day since they left her 8 years ago

"Don't worried sari they will never forget you" spark said behind her

"R-really" sari said wiping the tears away

"I sure" spark said sitting down next to her

"Thanks, I'm going to training now." Sari said as she got up and walk to prowl's room, she have been training in prowl's room since the every start and has every since it was the best room to training in it was like being outside with all the safety of being inside after an 4 hours training sari walked out of prowl's room and walked into the living room, and watched TV for the rest of the day, this is how sari spend her days training for 4 hours and for the rest for the day she'll watch TV she got nothing to do and well sari.

2 more years past and nothing has changed sari still training 4 hours and watching TV for the rest of it but today is the day that the guy come back.

**So yeah that where I am leaving it the next one we are going back to the guy and we are going to find out we they have come back 3 years early. Soo yeah look out for that one **


	4. Home at last

**Soo yeah this is my ummmmm 4 chapters I think yeah it is and this one, we are going back to the autobot to find out why they are come back 3 years early.**

**Just to make one think clear is that I'm dyslexic so just not to review on my spelling or grammar or everything to do with that okay. Thanks**

"So that's how she staying alive that interesting... Twin-jets tell Optimus and the other that they can go home after they have done with that upgrade. Okay?" ultra Magnus said to the twin-jets when they came to reporter back what they found

"Yes" said jetstorm

"Sir" said jetfire, they walk out of his office and to the med lab where autobot where having they upgrade "Hey guys guess what?"

"What is it we're busy" ratchet said as he hurting up bumblebee to the machine

"Ultra Magnus said that you can go back to earth" jetstorm said as they walk up to Optimus

"But you got to finish your upgrade first" jetfire said

"HEYY I CAN SEE SARI AGAIN" bumble bee shorted "Come doc-bot let get this upgrade done all ready"

"One more thing and I have... Finish now kids when I said go can one of you pull that lever. Okay" ratchet said hurting up himself to the machine "Okay now" and with the jetstorm pull the lever, a big flash of light and then the machine broken

"They is everyone still online?" jetfire ask

"I am" bumblebee said

"Sure" bulkhead said

"I" Optimus said

"I think so" prowl said

"Yep not offline just yet" Retched said, they all walk out of the smock from the machine, the twin just look and them

"What" bumblebee ask, he look in the mirror to see a 16 year old boy with blond hair with goggles in his hair, blue eyes, a black top with a yellow jacket, yellow elbow pads, black gloves, yellow trousers with yellow knee pads and black shoes with a yellow strip down them

"What happen to you" bulkhead ask bumblebee

"You should be asking yourself that" bumblebee said as he looks at bulkhead

"what" bulkhead look in the same mirror to see a 20 years old guy with a army style hair cut, blue eyes, dark green top, camouflage trousers and big drown boots, they all came out one by one and look at them self in the mirror, Optimus saw a 24 years man with blue hair, blue eyes, a red and black T-shirt, white trousers and blue boots that came up to his knee. Prowl look in next to see a 25 years old man with long black hair with a brown headband, blue eyes, black top, black and brown long jacket, black trousers with black shoes with brown ribbon raped around the ends of his trousers. Then retched look and saw a 55 years old man with gray hair, blue eyes, red tie, white shirt, red and white jacket, red trousers and white shoes. (If you need help with what they look like you can see my profile photo)

"Sooo this is what we look like as human?" bumblebee ask everyone

"It looks like it" Optimus said as he looked in the mirror, after looking in a mirror of sometime now they all when home and pack they stuff and got ready to go back to they really home earth, it took them 3 months to get back to earth and at the time they landed sari was fighting lockdown she was winning at the time but someone shouted at her

"WATCH OUT!" Bumblebee shouted sari looked around but when she did lockdown came and hit her hard she slid down the road until she hit a building

"How do you like that sari sumdac" lockdown said looking down at her as he did her came and hit him back hard then he hit her

"I don't know why don't you tell me?" sari said as the twin-jets came and took him away, sari transformer into car mode and drover back to the auto-plant, the other just looked in shock at what they just saw

"Did lockdown just called her sari sumdac?" bumblebee ask still in shock

"Yes I think so" Optimus replied "Came on guy we should get back to see if it really her" as he said that they all started to run back to the auto-plant (they did not transformer coz they did not want to blow they cover) when they got there they saw sari dancing around the plant to Cascada - Runaway

"What are you doing sari?" bee ask as he watched her dance

"Bee?" sari ran to him and hugs him

"How did you know it was me?" Bee ask as he hugs her back

"I know you from how long now I think I now you in any form" sari said looked up at him "And I just guess too" she smile as him, they laugh as she said that "But why are you like that?"

"Oh it a new upgrade and we are the first to try it" bee said as he smile back _she look soooo beautiful no I much not think of her like that but it sooo hard not to_

"Sooo why are you back so soon?" sari ask as she sat down with the other

"I don't know but I'm glad that we are" Optimus said

"So am I" sari said as she put the T.V on and they all started to watch some T.V

**That what I got soo far I got such a bad writer black so sorry if it bad and if I don't update for some time **


	5. OMG is it love

**Sorry I have not update for so long I have had such bad writer block. So here you go I was board so and I still have writer block so sorry if it is bad. Btw the autobot are still in there human mode.**

After watching T.V for some time now Optimus ask her in to the kitchen

"Soo Sari what happen to you?" Optimus ask her as she and bumblebee walk into the kitchen

"What do you mean Optimus?" Sari replied as she sat down on the table

"We saw you fight lockdown today and we just want to know what happen to you" Optimus said sounding more serious than before just then the other walk into the kitchen

"Well when you guys left I went to see if you took the Allspark but when I saw you didn't I started to panic but just then a light came out of the Allspark and hit me I was knock out of a good 2 hours, when I woke up I saw I was an aotubot and I could see the spirit of the Allspark, he help me train and I have been defending the town ever since" sari said the other just look at she in shock, after some time of waiting for an answer sari jump off the table and walk out of the kitchen and into her room

"Ummm" Optimus did not know how to reply to what she just said "Where she go?"

"I don't know" bumblebee said as he when to look for her with the other, they found her in her room listening to Demi lovato-get back

"Oh hey guys" sari said as she saw then and turn down the music "What up?"

"I just can't get over what happen to you" Bumblebee said

"I couldn't at first but then spark help me through it" sari said lying on her bed

"Who spark?" bumblebee said sounding jealous

"Oh that what the spirit is called" sari said looking up from her bed "Why are you jealous bee?"

"N-no why would I" bee said as he walk out of her room, sari follow him

"Soo bee do you want to go and do something?" sari said as she caught up to him

"Sure what do you wont to do?" bee said looking at her _why can't I stop thinking of her like that_, just then she transform into aotubot mode and then car mode, open that door for him

"Hop in" sari said, bee got in and sari drover off

"This is just weird" Bee said after an hour or so of silent

"Yeah just a bit but I want to show you something and it got to be a secret" sari said as they got to the beach "Here we are" bee got out of sari, sari transform into autobot mode and then into human mode and started to walk to the cliff sari look back to see bee staring at her "Are you come or what"

"Oh... Yeah" bee said running up to her, they walk up to a cave and sari walk into it with bumblebee follow "Soo what do you want to show me?"

"This" just as she said that they stop to see they cave walls coved in gems for all different colours

"WOW!" bumblebee said as he saw it

"I know, I was out on prowl when I drove pass the beach so I thought why don't go for a walk and I did I walk up to the cliff and I saw this cave, I walk in and saw this, so I came here when I'm sad or I just need to be alone" sari said looking at bumblebee, they stayed there for sometime but then sari stomach grumbled

"Can we go back now I need to eat" sari said look at bee

"Sure but I'm driving" bee said as they walk out of the cave

"Okay" sari said with a laugh, bee transform into bot mode and them car mode, open the door for sari, she got in and he drove off. When they got home sari got out of bumblebee and walk to the kitchen bumblebee still in car mode follow

"Why are you still in car mode bee?" sari ask looking back at him

"I like being in car mode. When I'm like this I am the same size as you" bumblebee said as sari walk up to him and sat on his hood

"Well you are the same size in human mode you know" sari sat getting off his hood

"Oh yeah I forget I have a human mode" and with that he transform into bot mode and then human mode

"Now let get thing to eat" bumblebee said grabbing sari hand and running to the kitchen

"YEAH" sari said _His sooo cute and sweet and I want to know what under nether that shirt... what am I thinking bee will never think of me like that we will just be friends and that all_

"Sari are you okay?" bee ask her snapping her out of her thought

"Oh...yeah just thinking that all" sari said sounding embarrass

"... Okay" bee replied looking worried for her

"Really I find bee" sari said see how worried her friend was for her

"If you said so... Now let go and play some video games" bee said running for the living room

"Hey bee wait up" sari said running after her yellow bot friend, after some time playing on lot of different games sari started to feel tired she sat back in the chair and look at the selling

"What up sari?" bumblebee ask as he looks over at her

"Oh... Just tired that all" sari said getting up "I'm going to bed now night bee"

"Good night sari" bee said watching her leave _love you...Did I just think that...OMG I have fall in love with my best friend_

**Hope you like it and please review**


	6. autor notes HELP ME

I am sorry that I have not update for a while I have had really writer block and I am hoping that you guy can help me if you guy have any ideas that you would like to see or should I say read then just review or message me I would love to see what you like to happen in it and well that it really….oh I would love you guy if someone would review my story so far coz I would to know if I am doing okay.


	7. Hi I'm spicky

Sair woke up around 6 am as she woke out the door of the base and out of the town, she found this place when she was out on parole and it looked like the perfect place to train when to guys come back, she transformed into her auto-bot mode and started her training. The guys woke up around 7:30 and as they looked around for sair they started to worry about her

"Where is she?" bumblebee said as he run into the living room

"I don't know" Optimus said just then prowl came in

"I saw her go out somewhere" Prowl said walking out "That way" They all transformed into car mode and drove off to find her, after a hour or so they found her and she was still training

"Hey guys what up?" she said as she shot her arrow at the tree

"What do you think you're doing?" bumblebee said as he walks up to he

"Umm training like I do every day" sair said as put her bow and arrow and pick her sword to start training with "I train every day with sparky"

"why with him" bumblebee ask as he walk back to the other

"Coz he the one who being helping me that why" Sair said as she walk up to the guys "So what do you guys want?"

"We were just worried we didn't know where you had gone that all" Optimus said walking up to her

"Oh sorry I forget that you guys where here" she said walking back and ge back to training

"So when are we going to meet this sparky then?" prowl ask

"Ummm" sair said as she try to think just then there was a bright light and the guys had to cove they eyes "Oh here he is… Hey sparky"

"Hey Sair. How your training going?" Sparky said walking up to her

"It's going good thanks. What being you here then?" sair ask still training

"Nothing" he said sitting down on a rock near by

"If you say so...Oh by the way said hi to the guys" Sair said pointing over to them

"Hey I'm sparky" he said getting up and walking over to them

"Hey I'm Optimus and this is prowl, Bulkhead, Ratchet and that bumblebee" Optimus said and one by one they put their hand up and said hey

"Nice to meet you Sair said a lot about you" he said smiling at all of them and as he said that Sair nearly fell over

"Why did you have to tell then that?" Sair ask as she came over

"I don't know I just did okay" sparky said "Now come on fight me"

"Okay but that all for today I'm tired" Sair said as she and sparky got really to fight, the fight when on of 2 hours and in the end Sair won

"Okay you've got better and I think that end you're training with me but you've still got to training" sparky said as he got up of the floor

"Yeah, yeah I know and I will but for now I'm going home and having a nice hot bath" as she said that she transformed into car mode and drove off, when the guys got back Sair had, had her nice bath and was in the kitchen making lunch "Oh hey guys"

"Hey Sair. Do you train like that every day?" Prowl said as he walk into the room

"Yeah" Sair said just as the other walked in

"Really every day" Bulkhead said as he walk in

"Yes bulkhead every day" Sair repiled

"Why ever day?" Bee ask

"I just do is hat a problem?" she ask everyone

"NO" they all said at ones

"Good now I 'm going of a run I'll be back in a bit" and with that Sair was off

"Wow, she has changed" bulkhead said

"Yeah I just still like playing video games with me and you bulk" bee said as he look at her just letting

"I'm sure she will little bubby" bulk said patting he on the back, an hour and a half later Sair run back into base

_Good thing I didn't have a bath when I came back for training but I'm going to have one now for sure_

"Hey Sair. Do you want to play with us?" Bee ask as he saw he run in

"Yeah but I'm just going to have a bath first okay" Sair said as she walk to her room

"Yeah Okay" bee said goig back to playing whatever game he was playing at the time

"See little bubby, I told you she still was to play video games with you" bulk said as he looked up from his painting

"Yeah Your right I don't know why I was so worried" Bee said getting up to see what bulk was painting "Heyy That good"

"Thanks... Hey are you said that my other painting are not?" bulk said looking at him

"Umm well umm" bee was trying to find the right he worlds

"No I think he mean that this is your best one yet bulk" Sair said as she come in from her room

"Oh well thank little bubby" ulk said as he got back to his painting

"Thanks Sair for saving me" bee said as Sair walked up to him

"No problem bee, now what games do you want to play?" Sair said as she and bumblebee sat down, after 3 hours of playing they finally called it a night and when to bed

"Night bee" Sair said walking up to her room

"Night Sair" bee said looking at her unit the door was close "I love you... I have to tell her"


End file.
